Pokémon: Frisk's Redemption
by DarthLeo
Summary: Sans, fed up with his murderous ways, sends Frisk into the world of Pokémon. What will the people think of Frisk? Will the Pokémon see him any differently from everyone else? Will Frisk determination be enough to keep him alive?
1. Chapter 1

If you haven't played Undertale, please buy the game (or get a pirated copy. Just buy the game sometime afterwards). If you don't want to play it, just watch JackSepticEye's playthrough of the game.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sans' POV

Slash! Miss!

Slash! Miss!

Grrrr, this kid isn't giving up!

Slash! Miss!

"You leave me no choice, kid!"

I aimed all of my Gaster Blasters around Frisk. Their maws filled sparkling rainbow colored energy.

"Hahahaha! You do realize I can load from the last save point, don't you?"

"Not if you get transported to a different dimension!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me!"

I released all of the energy that was building in the Gaster Blasters.

"Take my Master Blast!"

"Hell no! I'm not getting taken down with Frisk!" Chara said as she released Frisk's body from her control. She floated above the attack and disappeared into the Hallway's wall.

"What? No! Frisk!"

I was too late to stop my attack. He was gone. Sent to who-knows-which universe.

How can we reset now?

I gotta get Alphys!

Frisk's POV

Why am I so disoriented?

I lost consciousness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Game saved.

"My head!"

I clutched my head in pain. What just happened?

I felt like I just got hit with Papyrus' blue attack.

Wait. Papyrus! No no no no no no no no no no no no! I killed them all didn't I?

Why?

Was I possessed?

Guilt hit me like a truck.

Sans. He sent me here didn't he?

He did this to protect the timeline, didn't he?

I hope he finds a way to reset somehow.

I knew I was in a different universe because I looked like someone from Alphys' animes. I instinctively knew I was 18 for some reason. I wasn't sure why.

The irritating thing is that I didn't even have my stick to defend myself with.

I find myself in an unfamiliar forest

I saw several strange creatures, some of which were fighting with magic, others fought with tooth and claw, while others fought their opponents by slamming into them.

"Help me!" Someone cried out.

I gotta see who that is.

The cry belonged to a small brown fox that also resembled a feline and canine.

That fox was in trouble, but there was nothing I could.

She was destroyed by plant magic launched by a flower-like monster and nothing was left. I saw a heart rise out of where she formally stood.

I had to reset to save her.

I had to be defeated in order to do that.

I figured a death by the flames of hell would be suitable burn the sins I've committed. I used my determination to set myself on fire.

When I entered the save screen, I noticed there was only one option.

It was labeled: Load From Charm Location.

I've never seen that before.

I chose the only option and found a 3D spinning Save token that appeared in my hand.

"Hey kiddo!" I heard Sans voice.

I went to jump in fright, but found myself rooted to the spot I was in.

"Just throw what you have in your hand. Where it lands is where where your new save point. You will appear there at the time of your last save. I can't stay much longer. Projecting your voice into a different universe is exhausting work. I'm sure we'll meet again or maybe you'll meet yourself. Remember, you can save anytime!"

Just like that, he was gone.

What did he mean by meeting myself?

Did he say that because this universe's Frisk is still here?

I better place my save point so I can save her.

I threw it by the bushes where I first saw that fox. The familiar feeling of loading my save overtook me as I was teleported to my save point.

"Leave her alone, Flowey!"

The monster looked at me in complete surprise.

"How do you know me?"

"I'm Frisk from a different universe! I've saved my world and also destroyed it like you wanted. And right now I have plenty of LV to protect her with."

Both my foe and my ally looked surprised.

"Will we fight or will you back down?"

"Arg! You've foiled me today, Frisk. Don't expect me to go easy on you next time. I will be much stronger. And remember LV is not capped at 20, is capped at 100. See ya idiot!"

I waited until Flowey was gone.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

The foxy monster seemed to blush slightly when I asked her this.

"No. I'm okay. He was about to show me something about my soul."

"Good. I came in time. Is your name by chance, Frisk?"

Her eyes widened.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm you from a different dimension. Let me teach you the basics."

"Sure. Why did you chase him off?"

"I watched him kill you."

"What?!? How? I'm right here!"

"Listen Frisk. I have access to something called save files. When I save in this universe, it simply saved the time of the save. You choose the save by throwing a token."

"Huh?"

"Let me show you. Give me your paw. Since you're me, I should be able to show you easily."

Soul swap!

Both Frisks: Game saved.

Soul return!

"Whoa! What did you do?"

"Since we're technically the same person I ordered my soul to Save once I temporarily swapped our souls. That way you knew how it felt. When I had your soul, I taught it how to Save."

"Oh! That's why I felt weird. I felt a great darkness."

"Oh. That. I was possessed by an evil child that caused me to murder all of the monsters of Mount Ebot, well, almost all of them. I couldn't kill Sans. He's actually the one who sent me here to protect the timeline."

"Are you still possessed?"

"Before I was sent here, Chara, the name of the child who possessed me, relinquished control of my body and soul to prevent herself from being sent here with me."

"How are you remembering all of this?"

"My soul did the remembering for me."

"I think there is a Mt. Ebot somewhere around here."

"Really?!? Do you mind taking me?"

"I suppose I could."

"Thank you!" I said before I hugged Frisk.

"Not a problem!"

I don't know what about her that's driving me crazy.

Is it her looks? I do admit that she looks cute.

What about her personality? She's always shy, but incredibly sweet.

Maybe it's everything about her. I can't believe it... I'm actually falling in love with myself!

I chuckled to myself as I came up with that conclusion.

"What's so funny?" Frisk blushed slightly.

"I'll tell you sometime." I told her.

Frisk's (Eevee) POV

I knew everything. When we soul swapped, I saw all of his memories.

Toriel. Sans. Papyrus. Undyne. Asgore.

I saw his most defining moments. I saw his failures. I saw his successes. He even flirted with Toriel. I do admit she did look good for not being a Pokémon. He even called her Mom!

I saw myself get killed and obliterated by that flower Pokémon. Frisk was distraught that he couldn't save me in time.

He actually loaded to save me! He was my Toriel!

Frisk liked me and I liked him back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cast

Sans

Frisk (Human/Main Character)

Frisk (Pokémon/Eevee)

Flowey (Pokémon/Sunflora)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Happy 2017 everyone! A new year! A new story!


	2. Chapter 2

Please listen to the music attached.

/watch?v=ANwX42f8uwg

* * *

 **Meeting the Lion**

* * *

 **Undertale Frisk's POV**

We were making great progress to Mount Ebot. Both of us were chatting with each other, every minute or so I noticed my Eevee counterpart looking at me lovingly while I was holding her in my arms

I decided to do something to do surprise her. When she tilted her head backwards to look at me again, I quickly kissed her on the nose.

As expected, she turn bright red despite her tannish fur.

"Hey!" She giggled.

"You know you're cute when you look at me like that!"

"Stop it!" Poké-Frisk told me with her mouth looking like the number 3 turned ninety degrees to the right.

"Layla! Use Shadow Ball!" An unknown voice called out and a split second later both of us heard wood splinter as an attack hit.

I slowly approached the commotion with her still in my arms.

When I looked over a particularly wide bush, I noticed a bipedal darkly colored fox lobbing similarly colored balls of energy at a stump, creating the same sound of splintering wood.

I decided to walk in front of the bush to see if I could get a better look at them training.

"Master? We have company!" A large bird chirped.

I walked towards the group since they knew we were here.

"Who are you?" Called out a young teenager.

"I'm Frisk. And you are?"

"Someone as low as you don't deserve to know my name."

"What happened wasn't my fault." I claimed.

"That's what they all say! Get out of my sight or I'll make you get out of my sight!"

"No." I told the young adult.

"You asked for it! Take this!"

"Hide sweety!"

 **{Frisk's ability: Soul Battle}**

The ground and surroundings began to fade to black.

"What did you do?"

"I made the battlefield much more familiar."

The older teenager launched a series of punches that became fist-shaped projected.

My dodging skill became much more useful as I realized that I used them when I was possessed.

Because I was so use to dodging, I was able to avoid all of the projectiles.

It was my turn to move.

 **(The Battle dimension alters the rules of engagement. It's laws demand that each person be given a short turn to attack before The user's opponent be given the turn.**

 **Using or equipping an item automatically ends that person's turn.**

 **Giving Mercy also ends the user's turn.**

 **The more allies you have fighting with you the lower amount of attacks you can launch during your turn.)**

"I don't wanna fight you."

"Are you afraid?

"No. I'm not. I just want to be your friend."

"What?"

"I wanna be your friend. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let's talk." ? used Spare!

"I agree. Let's talk."

The Battle Dimension slowly dissolved as the fight officially ended.

We slowly walked towards each other and sat next together.

"Why is your Aura so tainted?"

"I was possessed. This demon controlled my every action and murdered every monster in the underground, except one. This monster apparently had control over space and time. My guess is that the demon didn't want to go with me and released control of me before that monster could send me here."

"I see. A demon forced you to taint you Aura." The older teenager said.

"You don't seem like a bad person." The boy continued."

"Thank you! I always try to help others. What are all of these creatures anyways?"

"What? You don't know? They're literally everywhere!"

"I've never seen them before yesterday. Like I said, that monster sent me here. I don't think we're in my universe."

"Oh... They're called Pokémon."

"Oh, okay!" I told the teenager with a smile.

"Frisk? Are you alright?" Called out the cute fox Pokémon.

I got really happy and ran up to Frisk and excitedly scooped her up into my arms and began nuzzling her lovingly.

I pulled away from her and told her, "I'm happy you're safe!"

Frisk giggled and started licking my face, making me giggle in return.

"I was wrong about you. Both of you seem to have a pure Aura. The only difference is that you Frisk had your Aura tainted."

"Umm... We're both Frisk. We're essentially the same person." I told him awkwardly.

"Oh." The teenager stood there realizing he created an extremely awkward moment and not knowing how to get out of it.

"Umm... What's your name?" Frisk and I asked simultaneously, blushing because we were thinking the same thing.

"Umm. Leo. It's Leo!" Leo said quickly, relieved because he was given an out of that awkward situation.

"Nice to meet you, Leo." Both of us said simultaneously once again, blushing even harder.

"How long since you caught your Eevee, Frisk?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know. In a Pokéball."

"What's a Pokéball?"

Leo facepalmed.

"One of these."

Leo pulled out a red and white ball.

"Oh. Okay."

"Here. Catch it."

I quickly caught the ball, or I would have if Frisk didn't jump out of my arms and tackled the ball.

She turned into red energy and was absorbed into the ball.

"Well, she was eager." Giving me a knowing look.

I blushed hard once I realized he knew.

"Take care of her and she will take care of you. I have feeling you will take REALLY good care of her." Leo evilly told me while wearing a Cheshire grin.

I blushed even harder.

Frisk popped out of her Pokéball.

"Leo! Leave the man alone!"

"Make me, Layla!" Leo told the fox with a grin.

"With pleasure!"

Frisk and I both, in complete shock, proceeded to watch Leo and Layla begin making out.

Both of us blushed hard and looked at each.

"Wanna try?" Both of us asked simultaneously

"Yes!" We both did once again at the same time.

My left hand supported Frisk's hind legs while my right hugged her.

Both of us passionately began kissing each other, both fighting for dominance.

I heard Layla say something, but I was too focused on the task on hand.

I slowly started pressing my tounge against her mouth, begging for entrance, which she granted.

I slipped my tounge against her smooth, moderately sharp canine teeth.

The sharpness somehow turning me on.

We continued kissing until we had to come up for air.

"That... was..." Frisk started.

"Incredible!" I finished.

"So how was it, you two?" Layla grinned.

"Layla! Now it's your turn to stop!" Leo laughed.

"Alright, love. I'll stop."

"Hey Frisk, would you like to see our Pokémon?"

"Why not?" Both of us said.

* * *

 **Why did Pokémon Frisk fall in love with Undertale Frisk?**

When both Frisks swapped souls, Pokémon Frisk saw all of Undertale Frisk's memories that were stored in his soul. She saw memories that that made her realize that Undertale Frisk was everything that she was looking for in a mate.

 **What's with the Aura references?**

Leo was seeing Undertale Frisk's powerful Soul Power. His Soul Power is his Aura.

 **Can I give you an OC to use in this story?**

Absolutely! If you're on fanfiction or Wattpad, just send me a PM with the form at the end of this Q&A.

I prefer Wattpad over fanfiction when it comes to communication.

You can include wild Pokémon or a person without Pokemon, or a trainer with AT MOST two Pokémon.

 **I already sent you an OC a while ago and it hasn't been added to the story yet. When are you adding my character?**

I mostly wait until the right moment to add characters, although I do have a nasty habit of losing PMs unless I write them down.

If I still haven't added your OC, please remind me over PM.

* * *

 **OC form**

Trainer Name(optional):  
Trainer gender (optional):  
Trainer personality (optional):  
Pokemon #1 Name:  
Pokemon #1 Species:  
Pokemon #1 Personality:  
Pokemon #1 Moves:  
Pokemon #1 Other Info You Want Too Include:  
Pokemon #2 Name:  
Pokemon #2 Species:  
Pokemon #2 Personality:  
Pokemon #2 Moves:  
Pokemon #2 Other Info You Want Too Include:


End file.
